Not Broken
by munchzilla
Summary: Aiden and Tony were perfect for eachother, but a surprise has Tony scared and Aiden feeling hurt. Will Tony let his jealousy of Aiden and Steve's friendship ruin him or will he man up and take back what's his? Tony/OFC ((first chapter is a doozy, but it's not all like that XD))
1. Chapter 1

It once was wonderful. She was quite the young star and was extremely intelligent. They had a difference in their talents, but both were matched well in their minds. Tony was always fond of her rather brilliant mind when it came to physics and her love and passion for skateboarding; Aiden loved his passion for robotics and wanting to be a super hero. But after what seemed like months of being together, Tony was finally able to talk her into coming back to the house with him after a party.

"So I'm going to hazard that our little soirées under the Santa Monica Pier just wasn't enough for you?"

Aiden said with a smirk as she gently nipped at the edge of his jawline as Tony carried her upstairs. He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Jarvis?"

"yes sir?"

Tony spun sideways as he stepped through the doorframe. Aiden winced slightly as her toes clipped the door.

"Reroute all my calls and if anyone comes to the door, tell them I'm on vacation. Send an email to Pepper I have been otherwise, occupied and she'll have to take the meetings Monday and Tuesday."

"Really? You're gonna blow off work for that long? Tony Stark, the man who can't sit still for fifteen minutes is blowing off work?"

Aiden raised her eyebrows looking quite scandalized. She let out a squeal as he tossed her on the bed; Tony unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it aside as his arc reactor glowed brightly. Aiden watched his rather chiseled chest, tracing the contours of his torso with her brown eyes. Every time she had seen the scars on his chest, it was just something, sad. Tony had talked to her a few times about what had happened back in the desert, she didn't speak of it unless he brought it up.

"Blow off work? Please, I'm about to blow your mind."

Tony ran a hand gently down the side of her face, along her neck to the straps of her sun-beaten tank top. He slipped a thumb under the strap, gently pushing it away as his lips left a trail of fire down the side of her neck. Aiden quickly discarded the purple tank top; it piled into the floor along with a few towels that Tony had left from the night before. He nipped at her collar bone, leaving a small red mark. The bra was quickly done away with as soon as Tony slid his hand along her bronzed leg. There were still flecks of sand here and there, soon there was nothing more than a bit of silk and lace between Tony and his target. He was Ironman after all, and Ironman always got his objective.

"Sir?"

Tony face planted into Aiden's boobs, Aiden couldn't help but laugh as he growled into her boobs.

"What do you want Jarvis?"

"Ms. Potts is here, do you wish to give her the vacation response?"

"Tell Pepper I'm indisposed and to come back in a few days so long as no one is dying."

"Very well sir."

Tony turned and placed his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder. He smiled as he whispered to her neck.

"Sometimes I think I want to donate Jarvis and dummy to the scrap yard."

Aiden gently nibbled at the lobe of his ear, nuzzling her face into his hair.

"You would be miserable without them to harass."

Tony groaned into her neck, he pressed his body against hers, as he rubbed his hard on against her leg.

"Damn it Aiden, a single touch and you have me hard enough to kill someone with it."

Tony took her hand and gently ran it down his chest, past his harden abs and to the bulge in his pants. His mind was on fire. Just the piece of satin and lace, that was all, nothing more. Tony hooked his fingers around her lace panties, sliding them off her hips with ease. The black material fell silently to the floor as Tony then fixated on getting rid of the obstructions between him and a really good time. He growled in frustration, fumbling with his belt as he then threw the shorts aside. He pounced, making Aiden giggle.

"I don't understand how you manage to do it; no one quite gets me up like you do."

"Anthony Stark…"

She purred into his ear, making the full blown hard on grow even harder. He tugged his ear just out of reach as she tried hard to chase after it.

"Nope, that's not fair."

He chided her, making her cry out in ecstasy as he thrust into her.

"Since when is that….f-f-fair?"

Her voice quavered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Tony gently tugged at her nipples with his mouth, Aiden's body shivered under his bulk. Rhythmically he pounded away, each gasp arousing him more and causing him to pound faster, working up a cry that would make even the most fierce of opponents he faced cower in fear. But not her, not Aiden. Tony always felt like he was challenged to be better, to be stronger, to take this woman and make her his.

"You're teasing me…"

She mumbled into his ear, again stimulating him more with each passing movement she made against him. Her body arched as she shook against his flesh. Tony grinded against her harder, making it hard to keep his self-control as he roared, he throbbed in her. Tony panted, trying to catch his breath, he rolled over, wiping the sweat from his eyes.

"Sir?"

"What in the name of all things unholy do you want Jarvis?"

"Miss Potts has left you a message. She says it's imperative that you check it. It has to deal with your meeting Thursday."

"Jarvis, my naked ass is in the air right now it can wait."

"Sir, while your naked ass is the least of my concerns, Ms. Potts is threatening to crash your Lamborghini if you do not respond soon to her calls."

Tony gave a sigh as he sat up in the bed.

"Put her on the screen Jarvis."


	2. Chapter 2

"Aiden, you want to see someone so embarrassed they can't speak?"

Tony asked as he drew the sheets up around his waist. Not that he cared if Pepper had seen his naked ass. She had already seen it a few times before, much to Tony's dismay. Aiden raised an eyebrow at him, Tony's constant bating of his PA was going to get him arrested one of these days, that sort of torture absolutely had to be illegal in most countries.

"Oh come on Aidy, please?"

Tony pouted; clearly he was enjoying his tormenting way too much. But with his big brown eyes, Aiden couldn't help but agree to whatever shenanigans he was about to get up to. He straddled Aiden, gathering the sheets around his waist.

"Just let me bounce up and down and hopefully she will get the idea she's interrupting something important. Watch her go red like the lambo."

"You are too mean to Pepper, one day she's going to pull a restraining order on you."

Tony started bouncing as Pepper's face appeared on the screen behind Tony's head.

"Just couldn't stand to let me have some fun huh peps?"

Tony asked as Pepper's eyes went wide, turning beet red, and trying hard to claw away from the screen. Aiden did her best to not let a giggle escape. While Aiden didn't openly condone the baiting of the PA, it was amusing to watch Tony torture the poor woman.

"TONY!"

Pepper shouted, tilting the screen downwards so the camera was now looking down her white blouse. Aiden felt a rather strong urge to face palm. It was hard, but she suppressed the urge. Tony bit his lip as his body shook against hers as he tried his hardest to keep from laughing.

"Hello Pepper and… Pepper's twins…. You know Pep, totally didn't see you as a Victoria Secrets sort of girl, but the lace really works for you."

"You are such a pervert Mr. STARK!"

She screamed at the camera. Tony roared with laughter.

"I totally wasn't the one who put a camera down your shirt now was I?"

"TONY! Just ugh… I'm going to send the files to Jarvis so you can look over them when you're not balls deep in your girlfriend."

The camera clicked off in disgust, but at least the boob shot was a lingering laugh. Tony wiggled his eyebrows at Aiden, making a ridiculous face as he rolled off of her and laid spread eagle on the bed. Aiden watched his chest rise and fall for a moment as it seemed that Tony was trying to regain his composure from laughing so hard. Tony rolled over and regarded the naked form that was lying next to him.

"So, Miss Aiden Faollan, where were we?"

Suddenly Tony dove under the covers, forcing Aiden to squeal out loud.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Three days Tony, so including your 'weekend' vacation you've almost been gone for a whole week! Do you have any idea on how many meetings you missed?!"

Pepper screeched at Tony as he tipped his desk chair backwards, balancing on its wheels perfectly. The plush leather had been known to cushion a fall every so often when his inner ear decided to screw him over suddenly. Just because he was so good looking and awesome, he figured his inner ear messing with him from time to time was a nice public service since he couldn't be awesome and amazing at everything. Pepper continued to rant and rave at him, but it was a normal thing. He focused on a picture frame that graced his desk. It was something odd and out of place, especially for someone like him. Tony had never really been one for personal effects in his office, but this particular photo was special to him.

"Tony, are you even listening to me?"

Pepper snapped at him. Tony rolled his eyes as he peered up at his personal assistant from atop the rims of his sunglasses.

"something about blah and it involved blah and I'm a perverted old looser and I'm going to drive this company into the ground yes?"

He quipped, raising an eyebrow. He took his finger off the industrial styled stainless steel picture frame that he had been tracing absentmindedly.

"Ugh you are so infuriating."

Pepper threw a stack of files on the desk before throwing her hands up and stalked out of the office. He ran a hand over his neck, the core he had been working on since the issues with Whiplash had been working perfectly. He hadn't said a word to Aiden that he had been close to dying, though he probably should have. She had been sick enough over him coming to save her when she was waiting for him to return from fighting off the hammer drones. She sobbed into his metallic chest when he had returned, thanking the gods or whatever forces at be were. Aiden was the first person that really cared about him and she was there for him.

"Mr. Stark, are you available for a phone call?"

"Geeze, what does the one eyed wonder want this time."

There was only one person that knew the most inopportune times to call, and that was Nick Fury. Jerk. Well maybe that was a harsh thought, Tony thought. He pushed the button on his phone.

"well well, Mr. Fury, what can I do for you today? Given any thought to the Stark eye surgery procedure I recommended for you?"

"No tin can but I do see you've gotten the kinks worked out on your new heart."

Tony couldn't help but smirk.

"I hear your girl did well in her X-Games finals. Fourth place."

"Yeah she was spitting mad about that technicality for days."

Tony paused, his voice lingering over the last work as it sat in his mouth.

"So why are you calling me?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. Tony could hear the gears working in that mans mind as he sat on the phone in a different state.

"You remember that tower you and your girl were working on in New York?"

"Yeah it's a hippy tower, what about it?"

"I need someone to keep an eye on the skies in New York, mind doing some cross country hopping for me?"

"What's in it for me Cyclops?"

"well it will keep your girl happy."

"yeah it is about time we were due for a vacation. Later Fury."

"that's director fury to you tin can."

Tony clicked the phone off, hanging it up. Tony then pushed another button.

"Pepper, clear out my schedual, Me and Aiden are taking a trip. We have some overseeing to do at the Stark Tower."


End file.
